Club Obi Wan
|locations within= |residents= |artifacts=Peacock's EyeIndiana Jones and the Temple of Doom Nurhachi's ashes }}Club Obi Wan was a restaurant and nightclub in Shanghai, China in the 1930s. Housed in a multi-storey building, the club featured fine dining and lavish entertainment productions for both Chinese and foreign patrons. The business was controlled by Lao Che.Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide History In 1935, Willie Scott was a lead singer at the club, performing in a large cast of singers, showgirls, and dancers. The club was also a hangout for its owner, the crime lord Lao Che and his men. One evening at the club, Lao Che met with Indiana Jones to trade Nurhachi's ashes for a large diamond. Lao attempted to double cross Jones with poison, but Jones escaped, taking Scott with him. During the violent confrontation, Jones' friend Wu Han and Che's son Chen were both killed. Behind the scenes The club's name is a reference to Obi-Wan Kenobi, a character from George Lucas' film Star Wars. The Chinese characters used in its name, which can be seen on its marquee, phonetically spells out "Obi Wan" with the addition of the word "Nightclub". In early versions of the film's script, written by Willard Huyck and Gloria Katz, Club Obi Wan was originally called The Dragon.Raiders of the Lost Drafts at TheRaider.net Other versions had the club's name being Shanghai Paradise.The Complete Making of Indiana Jones The Star Wars influence was later given a nod in the Shanghai level of Indiana Jones' Greatest Adventures with the appearance of C'boath Bar. While mispelled, it was named after Star Wars Expanded Universe character Joruus C'baoth from The Thrawn Trilogy, who was originally conceived of as a clone of Obi-Wan Kenobi before author Timothy Zahn was asked to change it.Indiana Jones' Greatest Adventures When Indiana Jones runs out of the window with Willie Scott, the former can be seen running behind the gong and collecting Willie. However, in the next shot, it can be seen that Indiana is from behind the gong and Willie is now running ahead of him before they jump out of the club's window. A 2006 episode of MythBusters attempted to show the plausibility of surviving a multi-story fall by breaking through a series of awnings, similar to Indiana Jones' and Willie Scott's escape from Club Obi Wan. Ultimately, it was determined to be plausible to survive, but with a high likelihood of serious injury.MythBusters Appearances *''Indiana Jones Adventure World'' *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' novel *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' junior novel *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' comic *''Indiana Jones' Greatest Adventures'' *''Jock Lindsey's Hangar Bar'' Non-canon appearances *''LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures'' *''LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues'' Sources *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom: The Illustrated Screenplay'' *''The Adventures of Indiana Jones'' *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom Sourcebook'' *''Indiana Jones and the Emperor's Tomb: 1935 Journal'' *''Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide'' *''The Lost Journal of Indiana Jones'' *''The Greatest Adventures of Indiana Jones'' *''Indiana Jones: The Complete Adventures'' Notes and references Category:Eating and drinking establishments